Magic & Mutant
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: X-men evolution crossover 15 year old Scott Summers is called on to protect a young wizard in the magic world, follow his adventures, friendships, and everything in between.


**I don't own anything, so please don't sue me. Also, don't forget to R and R, the characters personalities are a bit different, so I guess it's AU (Alternate Universe). Please enjoy.**

* * *

Scott, I need you in my office immediately. The professor's telepathic voice startled Scott Summers so much that he dropped the wrench he was using. He had been working on his dirt bike for the last four days, trying to get it up and running. So far, it seemed to be a lost cause.

Scott wiped his hands on a bandana that he had in his pocket, and then headed towards Professor Xavier's office, barely avoiding Evan who was escaping a very angry Rogue and Kitty via skateboard through the lobby. Right when he was going to knock on the door, the Professor said, "Come on In Scott."

"God Professor, you know how much that freaks me out, right." Scott said as he walked into the spacious first floor office.

"Yes, you don't need to be a telepath to know that." Charles Xavier smiled at his first student. "Scott I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore."

Scott turned to see an old man with twinkling blue eyes, half moon glasses, a white beard that almost reached the floor, and the strangest outfit that Scott had ever seen. That was saying something, considering Scott had seen so many people in odd costumes because of his 'double life' as some people may call it.

"Nice to meet you sir." Scott said, nodding at Dumbledore, Xavier raised an eyebrow at Scott not offering the older man a handshake, but Scott held up a hand, revealing the grease and dirt that still clung to it.

"Albus, I'd like you to meet my first student, and my field leader, Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops." This caused Scott to look sharply at Xavier, which the look went unnoticed because of the shades he always wore.

"Scott, Albus came to me with an odd problem, it seems one of his students is in some danger, and needs a guard, someone who he can trust. You are of course, my first choice, considering your record before you came to be at the institute, I think you can handle this boy." Scott winced at this, knowing that he was referring to his being an orphan and having a criminal record from his time out on the streets.

"Albus, why don't you take over?" Xavier asked.

"Gladly Charles," The older man stood up from his perch on one of the Professors straight backed chairs. "You see Scott; there is another world than the one you are in, one of magic. That is where I was born and grew up. I am headmaster at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure the name Harry Potter does not mean much to you, but the name Sirius Black may ring a bell."

Scott wracked his brain for a second then, "I assume that you know all about our team from the introduction the Professor gave you so, I remember a few years ago, the Professor sent up out in a sort of man hunt, searching for that man, he was a escaped murder or something, but we never found him. I do remember though that I found it odd when Professor said to not hurt him if we found him."

Dumbledore smiled, then nodded his head, "You are absolutely right my boy, absolutely right. It seems Mr. Black was wrongly accused, and died heroically in battle. His godson was Harry Potter, in out world, the-boy-who-lived. You and he are about the same age so, when you were about one year old, same as Harry, his parents were murdered by an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. Harry was the only human ever known to survive the unforgivable killing curse, which ultimately destroyed Voldemort's body. After that Harry has faced many obstacles put up by Voldemort, who rose two years ago. Right now I fear for his safety, his godfather, who was killed, was Harry's last real relative. Right now I am worried about his physical and mental well being." Dumbledore paused, waiting to see what Scott's expression was, but soon found out that it was unreadable. Dumbledore tried to probe into his mind, but found blockers put up that he couldn't penetrate.

"I learned how to block my thoughts from the prying mind a few years ago, once we had a telepathic student come to the school. I wasn't interested in her finding out about my…Shady past, as you might want to call it. But please continue Mr. Dumbledore."

"What, where was I?" Dumbledore was impressed with the boy already. "Oh yes, I need a reliable teenaged boy, like yourself to help me look after Harry. Right now he's going through a rough time, and he needs someone to help him through it. He also needs someone to protect him because he is not allowed to use magic out of school. That means he is confined to a safe area, or he has to be with a few adult wizards. That is rather a nuisance for a young man as himself, I am sure you would feel the same in his situation. I also need someone to attend the school that has some field and fighting training as you do, to teach at the school, to a select bunch of teens especially."

Scott looked Dumbledore in the eyes, "I accept, but what about my life here?"

"Well, it seems that you are academically advanced. That means that you do not have to worry about schooling, of course, Charles has someone to temporarily take your place as field leader, also, your friends and school don't even need to know where you are going. We can set up a transfer student excuse." Dumbledore smiled, the boy had accepted without any problems.

"When do I start?" Scott asked thoughtfully.

"Well I was hoping we could leave today, but we could wait another day, why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's kind of personal, but, I think I can get it done today, thanks, I'll start packing." Scott got up to leave, but Xavier stopped him. "Scott I hope you understand what this is getting yourself involved in, it's almost a war."

"Professor, my whole life has been a war." Scott walked over to the Professor and gave him a hug. "You are like the father I never really had thanks for watching out for me all the time."

Forty minutes later, Dumbledore, who had been thoroughly amused, watching the children here was like nothing he had ever seen, walked slowly up to Scott's room, and was about to knock on the door when he heard an angry voice coming from inside and stopped.

"Dammit Tarryn, it's not like that……Whatever, look just shut up, it's over got it? It's over, I'm over this. No this isn't a joke, we're done, over, old news, got it?" Scott yelled into the phone before hanging up. Now Dumbledore understood what Charles meant when he said Scott had the right attitude for the job. He finally did knock; Scott opened the door a second later.

"Oh, I'm almost done, sorry about the hold up, but the personal business wouldn't take a hint." Scott, seeing Dumbledore's shocked expression; he didn't expect Scott to know that he was outside the door like that. "I spent two years blind due to my mutation; my senses haven't dulled much from that time."

Dumbledore nodded, and then said, "So, do you have everything you need?"

"Yep," Scott picked up a suitcase and a duffle bag. "I don't need much, but what I have is useful."

"We will be stopping in Diagon Alley for some wizarding supplies and cloths so you blend in better." Dumbledore said as he and Scott walked down the stairs to the large lobby, where most of the students waited to say goodbye to Scott.

Scott simply nodded in understanding, all of this was sort of hard to take in, but Scott was getting used to surprises. Alternate dimensions, time portals, shape shifting, ice in July, homework catching on fire, furry people, girls walking though walls, everything in his life was weird already, why not take it up a notch.

As Scott got a chorus of goodbyes, hugs, and pats on the back, he thought of how he was going to miss his home, but he knew he had a job to do. Scott gave the professor another hug, and then whispered, "I want you to tell the team the truth about where I want ok? Also take care of yourself old man, I'll miss you." Scott stood up, nodded at the Professor, his eyes locked on his, as if saying, 'everything will be fine, you'll see.'


End file.
